My Twist on the Orion and Artemis Myth
by Guardian'sDragonOfDeath
Summary: AU. OOC. Artemis and Percy are best friends before she becomes an Olympian. Artemis falls in love with Orion, so when Orion hurts one of Artemis's hunters, Artemis blames Percy. And what would happen once Artemis finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

**Prologue**

**Mt. Olympus**

"C'mon Percy, you're moving too slow! Pick up the pace. You know how my dad gets when waiting for someone." The 12 year old Artemis cried.

Once she reached the doors of the throne room, the auburn haired, silver eyed girl with tan skin turned around to see her best friend —a raven haired, sea green eyed boy with tan skin — jogging towards the girl, not really worried about her father."While that may be true for others; you're the exception Arty. Your dad always has a soft spot for you and let's you get away with anything. Why do you think that I'm able to be friends with you even though my father is Poisedon." The 13 year old Percy responded.

Artemis knew what Percy said was true, her father, Zeus, was furious once he found out that she was friends with Percy. Zeus would have killed Perseus too if not for Artemis asking him not to and Percy being immortal.

They both entered the throne room to see the 10 Olympians staring at the two. Percy walked over to the hearth next to Hestia who gave him a smile, while Artemis went over to stand next to Apollo since both would find out their domains today and be made Olympians. Once Apollo and Artemis were in the center of the throne room, the fates had appeared.

Percy was curious as to what Artemis's domains would be. He could only guess that Artemis and Apollo would receive domains that were somewhat related to each other. Perseus had received his last year. He was the god of heroes, close combat, currents, and loyalty.

Percy was brought out of his thoughts when the fates started speaking. The fates turned towards Artemis first.

"Artemis, you shall be the goddess of archery, childbirth, the moon, the hunt, wild animals, and maidens." Clotho said.

"Apollo, you shall also be a god of archery as well as the sun, music, poetry, prophecy, and healing." Lachesis said.

"Welcome your two new Olympians." Atropos announced.

**~Time Skip~**

**Five years later**

Artemis, along with the help of Percy who had become like a big brother to the hunters, had recruited about thirty girls for her hunt. Percy and Artemis were the only two gods that could interfere in mortal affairs. Though Percy had more leniency in the Ancient Laws since he was the god of heroes.

Artemis and Percy were in a field practicing on Artemis's close range combat. Artemis was using her hunting knives, while Perseus was using his daggers. Artemis asked Perseus for help in using her hunting knives since Perseus was the god of close combat.

The fight had ended once Percy had pinned Artemis on the ground with both of his daggers at her neck.

"Looks like I win again, Arty." Perseus gave her a cheeky smile.

Artemis let out a frustrated groan. This was the 1000th time that he had beaten her, and she had barely gotten a scratch on him. She could always beat him in archery that she defintely knew. She tried to teach him once, and he had somehow gotten the arrow to hit his own butt. She had teased him about it for weeks after. But she could barely touch him whenever they did close combat training.

Percy helped her up before asking if she was ready to continue.

Artemis nodded her head before they continued once more. Five minutes later, Artemis was on the ground; but this time her own weapons were at her neck.

"I think that we need a break." Percy said after helping Artemis up. Artemis agreed before heading to the woods with her bow to blow off some steam.

**~LineBreak~**

Artemis was heading back to the camp when she came across a man shooting arrows at a target from 50 yards away. He had raven hair and tan skin. Artemis thought he was Perseus at first because they had the same hair, skin color, and build. But she quickly thought otherwise when she saw the man shoot the arrow and hit a bullseye.

She watched the man shoot for a while longer. The man would back up ten yards every five arrows. Artemis was impressed when he kept hitting the bullseye every time.

"That was very impressive." She spoke up, surprising the man.

When the man turned around, Artemis could see that he had eyes almost identical to Percy.

"Thank you. My brother was the one who taught me to shoot before his death." He said graciously, "May I know you name beautiful maiden?"

Artemis felt her cheeks heat up, but she was confused because she wasn't angry at the compliment.

"The goddess Artemis." The man was about to bow but she said stopped him. "There is no need to bow. Now what is your name?"

"Orion. My name is Orion." He gave Artemis a smile that made Artemis wonder why it made her heart race.

**Let me know what you think. Should I continue this or not?**


	2. Meeting Orion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from PJO. Rick owns all people.**

**Ch.1 Meeting Orion**

Artemis had been meeting up with Orion for a few weeks now. She meet up with him at his camp whenever she and Percy were done with sparing. Artemis had begun to look forward to these meetings with Orion everyday. She often found herself distracted with thoughts of him. She had learned much about him. She found out that he was a son of Poseidon, making him Percy's half-brother; but unlike Percy, Orion excelled at archery. She also learned that he loved hunting as much as she does and that he cared for nature, unlike most mortals. She also knew that she had feelings for him that she had never felt towards any other male before.

Percy had noticed whenever she spaced out but didn't ask her about it, knowing she would tell him if she wanted to. He didn't mind her spacing out as long as it didn't affect the way she led the hunt.

**Percy's POV:**

Artemis had gone off to who knows where after our sparing match again. I didn't care where she went because she always came back happy, and as long as she was happy, I was happy.

Most of the huntresses had accepted me as an older brother that they could pull pranks on/with, but the new recruits didn't trust me yet, which is understandable considering their pasts. I walked through the camp to check on the huntresses. Three had gone off a little while ago to get dinner. While the others practiced their archery or had sparring matches against one another. I walked over to the archery range and stood next to Atalanta, the hunt's lieutenant since Artemis had started her hunt.

"How are the new ones doing so far?" I asked her, referring to the two twin sisters that we had picked up yesterday.

"Both are doing fine. Ally can handle a bow well but is awful at close combat, but her sister Alyson is the opposite." Atalanta told me.

We had found Ally and Alyson near the river a few days ago. They had run away from home a few weeks ago. Their father was verbally abusive to them all their lives, therefore both were extremely insecure about themselves, which is weird considering they are daughters of Aphrodite. They both were 14 and had blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes. We could only tell them apart because Ally was taller then Alyson.

"I was thinking that I could help Alyson since Artemis isn't around as much, and you could help Ally since you're the best at close combat." Atalanta continued.

"That's a good idea," I replied, "but you would need to run that by the two girls and Artemis first because I don't think that they trust me enough to be alone with me yet."

**Artemis's POV:**

I had arrived at Orion's camp to find him setting up archery targets. He set up the targets at varying heights and distances for our competition today.

"Hi Orion." I called out, letting him know I was here.

He gave me a small smile, and I felt my heart beat faster and blood rush to my cheeks. For some reason this only happened whenever I was around Orion.

"So what will today's wager be, Artemis?" Orion asked.

"I don't know. Let's do winner decides what happens." I said.

Orion nodded in response and walked over to the targets.

"The challenge is the same as usual. Ten arrows and the one who gets the most bulls eyes wins." Orion said. I nodded in agreement.

We stood 50 meters away from the targets and then started shooting our arrows. I was about to shoot my last arrow when I found myself staring at Orion, which had been happening more often lately. I hadn't realized that I had let go of my arrow and missed the target until I heard Orion shout in victory.

"Alright Orion, what do you want?" I asked.

Orion didn't say anything and just moved closer towards me. As I was about to ask what he was doing, I felt his lips on mine. I usually would have killed a male for just _trying_ to kiss me, but I found myself kissing him back and enjoying the kiss. I wrapped my arms around is neck, and he put hi around my waist. I don't know how long we were kissing for, but we were both out of breath when we were finished.

"I want you to go out with me." Orion had said one we both had gotten air back into our lungs.

I wasn't sure if it was because I was lightheaded or if I actually had feelings for him, but I said yes.

**~LineBreak~**

Orion decided that we would have our first date that night. Orion had cooked a buck that we had hunted. While we were eating, I had thought about something that had not occurred to me earlier: the hunt. I voice my worry to Orion.

"Orion," I waited for him to look up at me before continuing, "we need to keep this relationship a secret."

"I had guessed as much." Orion replied with his eyes downcast.

"I can bring you to the hunt tomorrow and introduce you; and once they start trusting you, we can let them know about us." I said, trying to cheer him up.

Orion looked up, his green eyes shining with happiness. "I would like that. Thank you, Artemis." Orion said.

**~The Next Day~**

Percy had given me the day off from sparing because he and Atalanta had to talk to Ally and Alyson about training. I was fine with that because that meant I could spend some time with Orion before I introduced him to the hunters.

After Orion and I ate lunch, I took him to the hunters' camp. When we arrived at the camp, the hunters gave me questioning stares ass to why aa male was following me into the camp. I told everyone to gather at the mess hall.

Once everyone was gathered, I told them about where I had been disappearing to these past few weeks. Some of the hunters were stunned that I had willingly spent time with a male who wasn't Percy, and most looked betrayed or angry that I was spending time with a male instead of the hunt. None had started yelling yet, but they would soon.

"And he will be traveling with us until further notice." I announced and brace myself for the screams and protests that would soon commence.


	3. Shocking News

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series._**

**Ch.3 Shocking News**

**Percy's POV:**

I was as shocked as the hunters were to find out that Artemis had been hanging out with Orion. And once Artemis had said that he would traveling with us, I needed to cover my ears from the hunt's screams of outrage.

"Shut up!" Artemis shouted over everyone.

Artemis looked around at everyone to see if there would be any other outbursts before speaking again.

"Orion will be traveling with us, and I don't want to here any more complaints. That's an order." She said.

The hunters looked as if they were about to protest some more as she said that. They held their tongues but did shoot Orion hateful glares. I looked at Orion to see his reaction about the hate from the hunters. I thought that he would he almost uncomfortable from the glares, but I found him staring right back at the hunters. I looked at his eyes, and it seemed as they had a hungry look in them. That look bothered me, so I decided to read his thoughts.

As the god of heroes, I was able to read a demigod's thoughts; and what I had read of Orion's thoughts made me pissed off. I was going to have a little _chat_ with Orion later.

When Artemis saw that no one was going to protest, she let everyone go back to what they were doing earlier and then dragged Orion to the archery range.

Since I knew that no one wanted to be around Orion, I brought everyone to the field to practice sparing. I had them start sparing once everyone had paired up. I walked around the field, looking for Ally. Atalanta had told me earlier that Ally would be fine with me teaching her.

I found her sparing with her sister. When I reached them, I sent Alyson to Phoebe's group. I turned around and faced Ally. She seemed a little nervous but tried not to show it.

"Are you sure that you're fine with me teaching you?" I questioned her.

She just nodded her head in response and got into her stance, while I pulled out my daggers.

"Ready?" I asked her.

Ally nodded again before starting to attack me. As we sparred, I stayed on the defensive to see how Ally fought so that I could know what needed work and what didn't. I noticed that she was quick and agile as a hunter should be but lacked the strength needed to break through her opponent's guard. I had also noticed that there was some hesitation in her movements whenever she attacked and that could cost her her life someday. Our match ended when I had disarmed her and put my daggers at her throat.

"Go and pick up your knives so tha we may start again." I told her.

Ally threw an angry glare at me before doing as she was told. We got into our stances once more; but I went on the offensive this time, forcing Ally to defend herself. Just like before, Ally's speed and agility allowed her to dodge some of my attacks; but the times when she had to defend herself with her knives, she had to use both blades to stop one of mine. When she blocked with both blades, I would use the flat of my other dagger to hit her, most likely leaving bruises on her skin. The match ended when I had disarmed her again.

Once she had picked up her weapons again, I told Ally to meet me on the field again tomorrow morning; so I could begin to train her in close combat. She gave me a nod in affirmation before going to spar with her sister.

After seeing how the hunters' sparing matches were going, I went to find Orion. I still needed to talk to him. I found him talking with Artemis near the archery range.

"Hi Artemis. Orion." I greeted them.

"Hey Percy. Did you need something?" Artemis asked me.

"Yes. I need to borrow Orion for a few minutes."

"That'd be fine. I'll go see how my hunters are doing?" Artemis said, leaving me and Orion alone.

I made sure that Artemis was out of hearing range before turning to Orion.

"Now listen to me, Orion. I know what was going through your mind when you met the hunters, and I'm telling you right now that if you hurt any of the hunters I will make sure to make your life hell. Do you understand?" I said. I turned my eyes to a venomous green to put an emphasis on my threat.

Orion had a smug expression on his face, but I could see a little fear in his eyes. I glared at him for a little bit longer before turning around and leaving.

**~TimeSkip~**

**Percy's POV:**

Orion had been traveling with us for a year now. The hunters could tolerate his presence now, but Artemis was the only one who trusted him. I would read his thoughts once in a while. He still had perverted thoughts but didn't act on them.

We were camped in a forest near Athens. We had just finished hunting a pack of hell hounds that had been killing mortals around the area. We were going to be staying in the area for a few more days because some of the hunters had been injured and needed rest.

Ally and I were sparring. It had been a several months since I had been teaching her. As I was teaching her, Ally and I had began forming a brother-sister bond. Her strength had greatly increased; and her stamina, speed, and agility had increased as well.

Our match ended when I pinned Ally on the ground.

"I win again, Ally." I told her before standing up.

I held out my hand for Ally to take. She grabbed my hand, and I pulled her up. We both had bruises on our arms and legs.

"Ready for another match?" I asked her.

"Yep." She answered.

We had a few more matches before heading to dinner.

**~LineBreak~**

We were all eating dinner when Artemis made an announcement to everyone.

"I have something important to tell you guys." She told us.

Orion came up and grabbed her hand. We had expected Artemis to kick him where the sun doesn't shine, but she surprised us by kissing him on the cheek.

"Orion and I are dating."


End file.
